Armadura de arterias
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Mimi no es capaz de olvidar a Koushiro, a quien espera todos los días en la puerta de su instituto. Ansía que el chico decida perdonarla alguna vez, pero ni siquiera sabe qué ha hecho mal ¿Podrá alguien ayudarla a entenderlo? Fic triste y trágico.


**Advertencias: Ni contiene violencia ni sexo, pero es duro. Si estás sensible prefiero que no lo leas porque yo ahora mismo estoy con mal cuerpo.**

**Nuevamente, un Mishiro que no encaja en absoluto con mis viñetas.**

_A Miguel (es la primera vez que te llamo por tu nombre), todos los días quiero preguntarte cómo estás._

**_ Armadura de arterias_**

—Yo bien y tú.

Los dedos de Mimi teclearon con fuerza. No podía creer que estuviese hablando con él. Hacía meses que no se conectaba.

—Genial, el nuevo instituto es más divertido. Hacemos muchas actividades al aire libre y nos dejan poner música. —Esperó impaciente la respuesta.

—Me alegro por ti.

—¿No me vas a contar nada? ¿No tienes nada qué decirme?

"Koushiro está escribiendo" leyó. Empezó a imaginarse la respuesta, el porqué tardaba tanto en escribir.

—No lo sé.

Golpeó el teclado.

—Nunca has sabido hablar conmigo ¿sabes? Puedes contarme las cosas y yo me preocupo por ti y… hace seis meses que no me hablas.

—No me ha parecido tanto tiempo.

Mimi se frotó la cara. Debía relajarse.

—Sé que has tenido problemas. Creía que estabas enfadado conmigo, pero ya lo entiendo todo.

—No son problemas. Está controlado.

—¡Te acaban de expulsar!

—Eso no fue mi culpa, traté de defenderme.

Mimi suspiró. No sabía cómo disculparse.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Koushiro, lo siento mucho. No pensé que fuese tan grave. Solo quiero que seamos amigos.

Leyó la respuesta hasta cinco veces. Se había acostumbrado a estar sin ella, algunos días esos matones eran lo único que ocupaba su mente, hasta el punto de no pensar en su última conversación. Le había pedido sinceridad y ella se había reído. Siempre se reía y en esa ocasión llegó a dudar si lo hacía de él.

—Es raro que me llames por mi nombre. —Las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla mientras Mimi continuaba escribiendo.

—Seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad? Te quiero, no te haces ni idea de cuánto. De todo lo que he pensado en ti, en qué decirte si algún día te encontraba por la calle, si te veía conectado…Pensaba que me habías eliminado. Tenía que haber ido a un examen y me he quedado hablando contigo. Pero sobre todo… no te haces ni idea de lo que me cuesta contártelo.

—Ve al examen, Mimi.

—¡Siempre pensé que esas cosas las decían los chicos! —añadió omitiendo la respuesta de él.

—Mimi.

—No quiero ir al examen.

—Estaré por la noche en el club 45 —escribió. Le parecía más apropiado ese ambiente, ya que en cierto modo no quería que Mimi siguiera pensando que era el mismo chico de antes.

—Típico de ti.

No supo cómo tomárselo.

—Pásate y nos vemos, pero vete al examen.

—Está bien. Me alegra hablar contigo.

—Y a mí.

Mimi leería esa conversación cientos de veces intentando buscar respuestas.

Ya hacía tiempo que no la leía. Casi se había olvidado.

Lo reconoció en menos de un segundo. Lo vio caminar con rapidez a dos escasos metros ignorando su presencia, ni siquiera parpadeó. Mimi dejó de escuchar a sus compañeros de clase. Solo era su perfil, pero más que suficiente para no poder cerrar la boca.

Salió corriendo tras él mientras los chicos se reían de su arrebato. A lo lejos, la figura de Koushiro dobló la esquina y se perdió.

Quería decirle tantas cosas.

—Esto no es casual —murmuró. Miró a los lados, la simple idea de que la vieran hablar sola la aterraba.

Se sentó en el suelo hasta que un profesor le llamó la atención. Pidió disculpas y esperó afuera, preguntándose por qué Koushiro se paseaba por su instituto.

Hacía algún tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas.

—Te repito que está aquí, Sora. Acabo de verle. Si no quieres venir no lo hagas, pero es algo bueno que siga estudiando ¿no? ¡En mi instituto! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Debe ir a clases nocturnas o algo así, no me extrañaría que no quisiera mezclarse con la gente de su edad. Pero podía haberme avisado ¿no? Parece que no quiere que le encuentre ¿Tú sabes algo? Si lo sabes tienes que decírmelo, somos amigas ¿no? Yo le conozco Sora, le conozco y sé lo que piensa.

Colgó el teléfono. Esperó en la puerta hasta que se hizo de noche y se fue, contenta porque a pesar de no poder hablar con él le había visto. Tan serio como recordaba.

Tiempo después cambió de ordenador, pero aún conservaba la conversación.

—Esto es enfermizo —dijo y el vaho ascendió. Continuaba esperando cada día a las 8 de la tarde a que Koushiro saliera del edificio. Lo seguía con la mirada mientras él mantenía su rostro inexpresivo. No hubiera podido adivinar nunca si sentía miedo, amor, si le dolía verla, si se alegraba de su presencia. Impenetrable.

Algunas noches se atrevía a leer la última charla que habían mantenido. Primero de reojo, temiendo descubrir que todo era culpa suya. Luego con mucha atención, buscando cualquier palabra que hubiese podido molestarle. Se acostaba con las frases memorizadas, repitiéndoselas hasta quedarse dormida. No entendía nada ¿Por qué Koushiro no estaba esa noche en el club? ¿Por qué había decidido poner distancia entre los dos?

Quería odiarle.

—Desearía que encontrases una forma menos cruel de mostrarme tu desprecio.

Pasó el tiempo. Ya no giraba la cara, ya no murmuraba. No le importaba en absoluto que la gente lo supiera, estaba loca.

—Eres una computadora apagada que no responde ni a los golpes ¿No sientes nada al verme aquí muerta de frío?

No lo notó, pero una mano amiga le colocaba la bufanda que se le acababa de deslizar.

—Mimi —la llamó, tratando de que apartase los ojos de la puerta— ¿Otra vez estás aquí? Debes olvidarlo.

—No puedo, Sora —dijo sin devolverle la mirada.

—Está lloviendo, vas a enfermar.

—Ya lo estoy. Estoy terriblemente enferma.

Le costaba saber que nunca había dicho nada tan cierto.

—Ven. —La abrazó y la cubrió con un paraguas. Mimi no se resistió— Vamos, te acompañaré a casa. Es tarde, quizás hoy no esté aquí.

—Yo debería estar enfadada. Me dejó plantada en nuestra cita.

—Te equivocaste con el día, Mimi —explicó con dulzura—. Ese día no pudo aparecer.

Mimi apretó los labios. Sora debía saber algo, todos la querían y siempre le contaban cosas que a ella no.

Decidió dejar de esperarle en la puerta. Decidió que lo haría tan solo los viernes. Así, tal vez él se diese cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo. No iba a estar pasando frío toda la vida.

—Párate, solo hablar. Antes lo hacíamos.

—Mimi —escuchó como si la llamaran de otra dimensión.

—Sora. —La abrazó con fuerza, la necesitaba más que nunca. Su pelo pelirrojo le recordaba a él—. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por volver?

Sora negó con suavidad.

—Yo tampoco puedo dejar de venir.

Mimi sonrió tímidamente, apenas un esbozo de su anterior sonrisa. Sora supo que valía la pena estar allí.

—Me gustan tus flores. Haces cosas muy bonitas.

—Gracias.

—¿Crees que está enfadado por lo de Aki? Solo quedamos una vez... ni siquiera pasó nada. De saber cómo era le hubiese dicho que no ¡De verdad! Tienes que decírselo, a mí no me escucharía.

Sora contuvo el aliento.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabe, Mimi.

Quería que su amiga tuviese razón, pero no encontraba más explicaciones para el silencio de Koushiro.

—Adiós, Sora. Creo que me iré a casa. —Notaba un peso sobre los hombros difícil de identificar.

Sora mostró una sonrisa discreta.

—¿Vendrás el viernes que viene?

Mimi llevó la vista a la puerta, por si acaso volvía a aparecer y se encontraba distraída.

—No, tal vez el jueves. El viernes creo que es el día del maestro y cierra el instituto.

Sora inclinó la cabeza y utilizó su tono más maternal.

—Mimi, este no es tu antiguo instituto ¿Has probado a entrar alguna vez? —Mimi se encogió de hombros confusa—. Hoy estás cansada ¿Quieres hacerlo el viernes que viene?

Negó de nuevo. No podía esperar para saber a dónde iba su Koushiro cada día.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo cogiéndola del brazo. Mimi se dejó llevar.

Pasaron el umbral. Pronto notaron la calidez del lugar, tenía los techos altos y pequeñas puertas colocadas unas encima de otras. Sora la llevó hasta un banco, Mimi pensó que su amiga debía haber ido muchas veces allí.

Sora pulsó un botón plateado situado al lado de la puerta frente a ellas. Bajo sus pies se abrió una cápsula donde metió las flores que traía.

—Son para mi madre —explicó serena.

—¿Tu madre vive aquí?

—Vive no es la palabra.

Mimi se acercó más a la pequeña puerta.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos ya?

Asintió.

—¿Cuándo ha pasado? —No era capaz de recordarlo.

—Hace algún tiempo.

—¿A quién visita Koushiro?

—Ya lo sabes, Mimi.

Sora se sentía cansada, pero sobre todo muy sola. Era la única que seguía intentándolo.

—Te juro que no lo sé.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Claro que quiero.

Caminaron durante diez minutos. Sora agarraba la mano de Mimi cada vez más fuerte. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar mientras Mimi seguía negando la situación. Se detuvo al final del pasillo y señaló hacia abajo.

Mimi se inclinó y leyó: "El mundo no estaba lo suficientemente evolucionado para tenerte…"

Rompió su burbuja con un grito. Gritó hasta que no pudo más. Su respuesta era peor que todo lo que hubiese imaginado.

—¿Por qué? —repetía sin cesar agarrándose a Sora, quien susurraba como podía palabras de consuelo— ¡Yo no quería esto!

—Ya has estado aquí antes. —Mimi negaba sin parar. Cerró sus ojos y se tapó los oídos lo más fuerte que pudo. Sora siguió hablando, jurándose que esta vez se acordaría. Mimi necesitaba hacer su vida—. Esos aprendices de mafiosos le atacaron frente a tus ojos ¿Recuerdas enviarme este mensaje?

Guardaba el texto desde hace años, como la prueba indiscutible de que no mentía cada vez que no quería escucharla.

Mimi entreabrió los ojos y leyó horrorizada la pantalla que Sora le mostró: "Lo hemos arreglado, es perfecto. Soy tan feliz que no me importa suspender mates. Estaremos juntos y Aki ha prometido dejarle en paz por mí"

—¿Te acordarás esta vez, Mimi? ¿Te acordarás de que te quiere?

* * *

_Corrijo la dedicatoria, no es para Miguel, porque nunca leerá esto. Es **por** Miguel, por enseñarme a ser fiel a ti mismo hasta el final. Por nunca llorar. Porque la verdadera fortaleza está en el corazón, oculta para casi todas las miradas. Porque sin darme las respuestas, sigo aprendiendo de él, aunque no le pueda preguntar cómo está._

_No me matéis por hacerle esto a Koushiro, me ha costado mucho, de verdad. Pero creo que él, por su timidez, su inteligencia, bondad y debilidad física encajaba en el tema que quería tratar, aunque al final me desvié y apenas lo nombré._

_Lo escribí hace tiempo y hoy lo he revisado. Mi primera intención no fue hacerlo tan trágico, solo era escribir un drama romántico. Pero derivó solo y no pude pararlo. Mi segunda intención tampoco era esa, tenía un final alternativo "para aliviar" que tal vez publique como epílogo. Pero hoy lo he leído (sí, menudas cosas me pongo a leer en San Valentín) y me ha gustado hasta esa parte, por lo que lo he dejado ahí ¿Era previsible?_

_¿Os gustó el título? Estaba entre ese y algo que significara "reinicio", por aquello de la memoria y los ordenadores, aunque ninguno me convencía realmente._

_Ops, ¡prometo compensarlo volviendo a la comedia! _


End file.
